


Cloud Break

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Movie, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Touchy-Feely, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I don’t want to hate you, Saya, even when I know I should.”





	Cloud Break

Under the darkened skies, they sat on the wooden floor, backs to each other. Not one of them said a word. Saya imagined Mana behind, remembering her delicate features, her eyes behind her glasses, her chestnut brown hair, and her quiet, sweet, and determined countenance.

"If you want to hate me, Mana, it's all right, I know I deserve that much." Saya stated, her voice low and forthright, yet filled with bitterness and regret.

"I don't want to hate you, Saya, even when I know I should." Mana replied, her voice shaking, lilting and wavering.

Mana swallowed and then turned around, seeing Saya turn her head toward her, shifting where she sat. The brunette let out a shaky breath and she leaned in slowly. "I don't want to hate you, you know that."

Saya was tired of fighting, of seeking everything when it all amounted to nothing. She was tired of running away, even when she had no choice. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Shifting once again, Saya drew back and looked at Mana; her lip trembled, a lone tear ran down her cheek, dripping onto the floor.

"I don't hate you!" Mana cried out as she wrapped her arms around Saya, tightly and desperately, never wanting to let go. Saya could only sit and let Mana hold her, the yearning, the warmth between them growing.

Saya slowly wrapped her arms around Mana, gently, closing her eyes for only a moment. "I know, Mana, I know."


End file.
